Deception
by Big and Bluey
Summary: [COMPLETE!] A Tess and Jonesy story, set at the beginning of season 10 when Josh moves to Melbourne for work... this story has been a long time coming
1. Chapter 1

**Deception:**

A/N: Hi everyone! Thought I'd finally finish the T/J fic I started about over a year ago! Well, it's actually complete, but I'm posting it up in chapters so I can get feedback and suggestions in between. Hope you enjoy, even if Tess left Mt Thomas ages ago, and you can give me some useful constructive criticism if you like! Thanks for reading!

Setting: Mt Thomas of course! Early season 10, Josh and Tess are married and at the beginning of this story, Josh is packing for Melbourne where he'll be working from now on. Nobody knows Josh is gay yet.

------------------

Tess stared absent-mindedly out the window. It was 6pm and the sun was just starting to set. It was absolutely beautiful with bright reds and oranges been thrown off in every direction. She had barely noticed though.

"I'll be back soon" said Josh whilst packing his socks into a large suitcase. He had just landed a new job in Melbourne and was extremely anxious to leave. Briefly checking he had packed everything, he crossed the bedroom and planted a soppy kiss on Tess' cheek. "Seeya Tess," he said, and walked from the room.

Tess smiled briefly and yawned. It was way too early to go to bed, but she was extremely tired. She dropped her dressing gown back on to the bed and slipped in between the covers. With one more yawn, her head fell against the pillow and she was fast asleep.

------------------

BOOM! The thunder and lightning kept rolling outside. Tess shivered as she slipped out of bed and drew the curtains tightly shut. It didn't help much though; flashes of light kept creeping through the cracks. After a minute or so struggling with the curtains, Tess retired back to her bed and curled herself up in the huge doona.

It wasn't the raging storm outside that had woken or up. Nor was it the constant tick tick ticking of the clock hanging over her bed. She couldn't think of what might have caused her to drift out of sleep.

It was silly really. She knew exactly why she had been losing a lot of sleep lately. _He_ was the centre of all her troubles, yet she'd never admit it to anyone. Her feelings for Evan were consuming her.

BOOM! There was another sudden crash of thunder outside, so intense that the whole room had trembled. Shuddering, she rolled over and stared at her dark, bleak curtains. They glistened eerily as the lightening continued to flash outside.

She closed her eyes gently. She hated feeling so alone and vulnerable. She and Josh had only been married a month **(AN: sorry, I don't actually know the timeframe, so live with it) **and things couldn't be worse. He always came home late and left for work early so they had practically no time for each other, but she still dreaded seeing him.

Lately Evan had been the only thing on her mind. For weeks it was he whom she was dreaming about, not Josh. She hated herself for having these unfaithful thoughts, but there was nothing she could do to stop them...

Frustrated with herself, she rolled over again. There was no harm in dreaming anyway... was there?

(A/N: this is her dream btw... this part is from AYNIL, season 9 finale, and is not mine...)

_She picked up her jacket and headed to the locker room, sighing deeply as she entered. Evan could really aggravate her sometimes! Before she had the chance to compose herself again though, he walked in. Silently, he closed the door and faced her..._

_"Okay, you want realistic. What's real is that I'm crazy about you and if I thought you didn't care, we wouldn't be having this conversation," he said determinedly. _

_"Evan," she replied cautiously; this was the conversation she had tried to avoid for so long now... _

_"But you do care, don't you? Tess...I love you,"_

_Her heart was drumming away, hundreds of beats per second. She tried to shout that he was wrong, but the words were choking her... _

_"I know..." she eventually found herself muttering..._

_"Good," he replied softly, causing her heart to cease drumming and skip a few beats instead. She was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move, speak, nor breathe. Time had frozen between them. There was a look in his eyes that frightened her... an emotion expressing something so deep and strong... _

_In a moment of panic, she pulled away from his gaze and started to make an escape to the door. She was less than a metre away when she felt his grasp on her wrist. Their eyes locked on each other, and this time she was not able to pull away..._

BOOM! Another crash of thunder sounded, interrupting her thoughts. That memory was had been so wonderful as it had been the only time she'd shown Evan what her love for him actually was. To lose herself completely to someone though was also incredibly frightening.

She had always prided herself with being strong and independent, a soul who could not be influenced by anything or anyone. All her life she had built up walls and barricades around herself, so as to protect herself from all the pain the world would throw at her. Yet now one man, Evan, her colleague, had found her one weakness.

She had fallen so hopelessly in love with him, and he now had the ability to make or break her. This was what she was scared to death of and had tried to avoid for so long now. She'd rejected all his advances, married a man she did not love, and yet he still held the key to her heart. She'd given her whole heart to a man once before, and he had thrown it all away, crushing her spirit and almost breaking her. She had just made it through and had vowed never to make that same mistake again.

What frightened her so much more was that her entire being _knew _that if she took the risk and gave her heart to Evan, she would be totally shattered and would most likely never recover from the immense pain and heartache that would follow if he rejected her. Love, no matter how strong, was not worth the heartache that_ always _resulted at the end. Her marriage with Josh mightn't have the fire, passion and love she wished for, but at least she was safe.

------------------

Tess had honestly thought that by marrying Josh, all her feelings for Evan would subside... alas, that hadn't been the case. Her feelings for Evan had instead become even more powerful and overwhelming. Now Josh had left for Melbourne it was going to be even harder for her to stay faithful...

Taking a deep breath, she strode into the police station with a plastered smile across her face. Thankfully, the station was empty. She took of her coat and settled down at her desk to start some paperwork. She had a huge pile of papers to get through, so hopefully that would keep her mind focused on the job (and not on erotic thoughts about a certain colleague) for the day.

At that moment, the door opened and Ben, Jo and PJ entered. "Morning Tess," said PJ brightly as he passed her. "Morning," she replied wearily, exhausted from her lack of sleep.

"Jonesy's off today," stated Ben as he read the roster. At this news, she sighed with relief. Although her heart was yearning to see him, her head knew it was best she didn't.

"Look's like I'm on patrol with you then Serge," Ben said, chucking the keys to her. "Right then," she replied, lighting up a bit. A bit of time on the road was sure to clear her head.

------------------

"Here you go," called Chris as she brought over the drinks to the Heelers' designated table. "Thanks Chrissy," they shouted in unison as they fought to grab the first beer.

As soon as everyone had one hand full, Chris sat down and started off the usual banter. "We had this one pig-headed fellow in today..," she began, just as the door swung open.

"...It wasn't that big," floated a husky, female voice in Tess' direction. "Biggest Bass I've seen in that river Jackie," followed a more familiar voice...

"Jonesy? What you doing here mate! It's your day off," yelled PJ in Jonesy's direction. He grinned and pulled up two chairs for his 'friend' and himself. "Guys, this is Jackie. Jackie, guys," he said briefly, introducing Jackie to them all.

The whole day Tess had been able to bury those forbidden feelings she'd been developing for her fellow colleague. With him not around, it was easy for her to forget about him and concentrate on her work. Now he was here though, and with another girl. Not just any girl either. She was Asian (possibly Japanese), and was extremely good looking. She had a slender frame, creamy complexion and beautiful locks of sleek black hair.

She was no competition for Tess. She knew she shouldn't feel anything for Evan, she was forbidden to feel anything for anyone but Josh. She just couldn't help feeling so overwhelmingly jealous though to see Jonesy with another woman... it tore her up inside.

"What were you guys up to today then?" asked Ben mischievously. "We just went down to the river, tried to catch some fish" replied Jonesy grinning, "Jackie's pretty good. You should have seen the size of this Bass she caught, it was huge! Pity it got away...".

"How'd you let it get away..." teased PJ, nudging Jackie. It seemed everyone was taking a shine to Jackie.

"Sorry guys, I'm really tired so I think I might just head home..." Tess said, as she edged out of her chair. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't bear staying any longer than she had to. "I'll see you all at work tomorrow. Nice meeting you Jackie".

------------------

**Every word you never said**

Echoes down your empty hallway

And everything that was your world

Just came down

------------------

_"__Love? Above all things I believe in love! Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"_

If only love could be as wonderful and simple as Ewan Mcgregor made it sound, thought Tess. She had just opened a two litre tub of chocolate ice cream and was gouging it down miserably whilst watching her favourite 'chick flick', "Moulin Rouge".

She knew she'd blown her chance of happiness with Evan a long time ago, but to see him with another woman was the final blow. He'd finally given up on her and had moved on with his life. She'd never get another chance again.

Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall onto her ice cream. Why did it have to hurt so much? She felt like a gaping hole had been dug in her heart, and nothing, no-one, could ever fill it. The pain she was feeling was so overwhelming and she could do nothing except cry out her heart's contents. Was this how Evan had felt when she had betrayed him by marrying Josh? Had he felt as though his whole life had been shattered in just one moment and that it would take longer than an eternity to piece back together? Now she knew how he had felt.

All those months ago, a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she had finally given into Evan's advances and shown him how deep her love for him was. Never had she felt so wanted, loved, and desperately needed by someone before in her life. It had felt so good to finally be in his arms, engaging in his kisses as though nothing in the world was as important as those few precious moments they had shared in the locker room. They had shared something so special, and she had betrayed in the deepest sense by running away and marrying another man.

How could she still have hoped he still might have feeling for her after all the pain she had caused him? He would have forgotten about her, and tonight proved that as he had a new girlfriend.

It was silly really, she thought. They had had something so beautiful, yet they had never been an actual couple. Yet here she was pining over a man who no longer loved her, while her husband was away in Melbourne.

Just as she had wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, somebody approached the door. DING… DONG! Swearing under her breath, Tess moved the now wet, melted tub of ice cream to the table and made a grab for the dressing gown lying on the end of the sofa. "Coming," she called to the visitor, as she quickly wrapped the pink dressing tightly around her body, hiding her pyjamas.

She took a quick breath before opening the door, hoping with all her will that it was anybody but Evan standing there on her doorstep...

------------------

A/N: That is all! For now… please review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for your review jakc! I've read your story with T n J undercover, and it's coming along great! Can't wait to see what you have next! Anyway, here's my next instalment. I will update again in a day or so. Hopefully I get a review or two before then which will make the process quicker **hint hint **Well here'schapter two:

--------------------------------

She took a quick breath before opening the door, hoping with all her will that it was anybody but Evan standing there on her doorstep. The last thing she needed was for him to see her in the state she was currently in. As always, fate was against her. Her heart plummeted as she saw him leaning against the wall casually. Why did he always have to look so damn good?

"Tess," he said softly, his eyes travelling the length of her body, "were you in bed already?"

Awkwardly, she crossed her arms and forced herself to look him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him sternly, trying with all her might to keep her composure, when inside she was really falling to pieces.

"I, ahh.." he started, blushing a crimson red as he spoke, "could I come in?".  
Now it was her turn to blush. "Why?" she asked bluntly, "you and Jackie seemed to be getting along pretty well at the pub, I thought you'd be going back to _her_ place!".

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. It wasn't like her to be jealous and act like a child. She bit her tongue and looked to the ground, avoiding his gaze. "Sorry, I.. I didn't mean..." she muttered awkwardly, trailing off mid-sentence.

If he was upset by her comment, he didn't show it. "Tess, can't you see? I'm _here_, not at Jackie's, aren't I?" he whispered, gently lifting her chin so he could talk to her face to face. "Please? I just want to talk…"

She tried to avert his gaze, but found she was bound to the spot, unable to move under his spell. She knew she couldn't say yes, but her heart was screaming otherwise. It would be a huge mistake to let him in, but something stronger than her will had taken control of her.

Stepping back into the hall, she opened the door wide for him to come in. Evan smiled and stepped into the hallway, brushing past her on the way. Slightly giddy, she quickly composed herself and followed him to the lounge room.

"What's this?" he asked, trying to hide a grin, "half eaten tub of ice cream, chick flick? Not quite what I expected".

Blushing deeply, she snatched the DVD case from his grasp and put it back on the shelf, purposely keeping her back to him. "It's not what you think," she muttered feebly. She would _not _let him think she was upset over him. Even if it were true, she'd never admit it to his face. "I was... just..."

"Yeah sleeping, I can see," he said mockingly, "You looked _really_ tired at the pub. Why _did_ you run off?"

His eyes bore into her like razor blades, making her feel uneasy. Her hands were beginning to get clammy and sweat was starting to appear on her brow. She knew her excuse at the pub wouldn't suffice with him. It must have been bloody obvious to him why she'd suddenly left just as he and Jackie arrived. He'd be thinking right now what a sad case was she was; married to the man _she_ had chosen, yet acting jealous and hurt when the man she'd disregarded started dating another woman. He'd probably only have come over just to throw it all in her face and tell her what a hypocrite she was. Even if she tried denying it, she knew it was all true.

Nervously, she faced him again, quickly preparing her argument in those few short moments she had. "You think you know everything about me," she started cautiously, slowly letting feelings she'd buried for so long bubble to the surface. "You think that just because my husband's away, you can come in here and take his place? That if I'm miserable it _must _be about my feelings for you?" she snarled, as the words began to choke up in her throat, "I don't need you constantly prying into my life and harassing me every chance you get!" Furiously she blinked back a tear and whispered, "you know _nothing _about me or what I'm feeling"

Evan kept quiet, unshaken by a word she'd spoken. After a moment's pause, he replied softly, "I know more about you than you think Tess". "I know you left because of Jackie. That's why I came over, to explain. She's not my girlfriend, she's Chris' niece, and I only met her yesterday. I was just showing her around town..." he said.

Still in defensive mode, Tess raised her voice and replied, "You forget I'm happily married, so what do I care who you are or aren't seeing?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" he yelled sharply at her, turning a darker shade of red, "maybe it has to do with the fact that you still have feelings for me!"

"Why do you assume it's always about you?" she shot back just as quickly, "as I said before, I'm happily married!"

"Oh 'happily married'?" he continued, "for crying out loud Tess! Everybody knows you don't love Josh!"

Tess fell silent. She knew all too well where this argument was heading...

---------------------

A/N: Yes, very abrupt stop, I know... please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for another review jakc! I like reviews! Sorry to torment you so... grins evilly  
And Brindabella, thank you! You're too nice! I'm grinning like a chesire cat now!

Yeah so I just got my creative story SAC back in English today and I did really well, my teacher photocopied it to read to class next year, shock horror! So anyway, I was just inspired to update... hope you like it guys:

-------------------------------------

In a rush, she flurried to the bathroom. Tears were starting to run uncontrollably down her face. She turned the cold tap on full blast and began splashing her face, hoping to wash the tears away.

"Tess," Evan said timidly, as he approached the open door. She hadn't wanted him to see her crying; she didn't want him to think she was weak. Hesitantly, she turned off the tap and wiped her face dry with a towel.

"I.. I'm sorry," he muttered, "really". Slowly she raised her head and faced him. His face was mixed with pain. Pain _she_ had caused him. She couldn't bear the guilt of it any longer.

"No, your right," she whispered, letting the tears come this time, "I don't love him. I don't know why I even married him. I mean I was so scared of... of _us_, and..."

Evan brought his hand to her lips, silencing her, "you don't need to explain". His touch sent shivers through her body as he gently pushed her hair back behind her ear, "I know".

Timidly, she shied away from his touch and closed her eyes. "Why do you put up with me, after all I've put you through?"

Evan smiled lopsidedly and started moving up behind her. She spun around and found he was much closer to her than she had thought. Unruffled, he snakily wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer into his chest. If not for his strong grip on her, she felt she'd fall to the floor for sure. "I think you know why," he whispered smugly into her ear, sending her heart racing.

By now Evan had drawn her in so close to his body that barely a hair's breadth separated them. He was in such close proximity that she could feel the warmth from his body radiating through her, as she could also hear the steady rhythmic beating of his heart, and the strangely erotic sounds of his somewhat strained breaths.

Daring herself to look in his eyes, she caught his stare. His eyes searched hers, searching for any signs of hesitation. She gave none.

His cheek brushed hers gently, causing a strange tingling sensation to rip through her. Then his lips were right in front of hers, hanging there, lingering there. Timidly, she took the forbidden move forward, crossing that tiny distance that had always seemed so infinitely large, and embraced his lips with hers.

Kissing those foreign yet so familiar sweet lips, she lost all her sense of reality as all her worries and pains were swept away and Evan filled her every thought. The kiss was sweeter than she had ever imagined. His lips were soft, and she could taste a faint trace of mint on him. She felt excited and aroused as electricity jolted through her, awakening every sense in her body.

Hungry for his love, she kissed him again and again, letting her hands roam through his hair and down his body. Suddenly he broke the bond, pausing to catch his breath.

"Tess," he panted heavily, reading her face again for any signs, "are... are you sure of this?"

Her entire being screamed YES! She had wanted this for too long. "I'm sure".

-------------------------------------

A/N: Hmm... figured I'd just leave it there for the time being. Can't spoil the mood too soon... hehe


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry peeps, I'm out to ruin it all! Hehe, no... just wait and see!

Thank you reviewers! Em, Bella, Jakc, you all rock!

Ok recap:

_Hungry for his love, she kissed him again and again, letting her hands roam through his hair and down his body. __Suddenly he broke the bond, pausing to catch his breath. _

_"Tess," he panted heavily, reading her face again for any signs, "are... are you sure of this?"_

_Her entire being screamed YES! She had wanted this for too long. "I'm sure". _

-------------------------------------

Lay it down

I've always been with you

Here and now

Give all that's within you

Be my saviour

And I'll be your downfall

-------------------------------------

Chapter 4)

Seven in the morning, the birds singing outside and the steady sound of the shower running brought Evan out of his sleep. Dazedly, he blinked and looked at his surroundings.

He wasn't in his room. It looked familiarly like Tess' bedroom. Suddenly every moment he'd experienced the night before came flooding back. Tess had finally given her heart to him and they'd made love.

He'd imagined and fantasised about it so often, but the reality and sheer magic of it all had blown him away. He'd finally landed the woman of his dreams.

Grinning to himself, he turned away from the window to face the empty pillow next to him. Then it all began to sink in.

Tess was still married. It had taken him this long to break through her barricades, but was it to be smooth roads ahead from now on? She was the most stubborn woman he'd ever met. She had those barricades up for a reason, and now he'd made his way through them, how could he be guaranteed she wouldn't put them back up and push him away again? Life with Tess was too difficult.

-------------------------------------

This old world well don't it make you wanna think damn

This cold girl well I know she wanna make you scream damn

What's the matter girl well don't you think I'm good enough

This old heart's had a whole lot a breakin' down

She's got all these reasons in her head

-------------------------------------

Life was too difficult.

Tess was curled up in the small shower cubicle, letting the steady flow of water run over her body, mixing with her tears, and sweeping them down the drain. The once hot water had turned cold, yet Tess was numb to it. Her eyes were swollen and red, due to the excessive amount of tears streaming down her face. She didn't have the energy to do anything but sit against the cold tiles and weep out her heart's contents.

Last night had been the most magical night in her entire life.

It shouldn't have been.

She was _supposedly_ happily married to the wonderful Dr. Carmichael, and now here she was, only a few months into their marriage, sleeping with another man. How had she let this happen when she'd worked so hard to get him out of her life?

She heard a muffling sound just outside the bathroom. He'd woken up. "Tess..." she heard him breathe faintly behind the closed door. Fear struck her suddenly. What was she supposed to do?

Panicked, she rummaged with the taps and grabbed her towel, pulling it close to her wet, cold body. Managing to find her voice, she croaked, "I... I'm in here".

"You've been in there for ages," he replied, his voice wavering with concern, "ar... are you alright?"

The doorknob turned, giving Tess just enough time to cover herself with the towel, and step out of the shower.

Evan entered, wearing only the bed sheet he'd wrapped around his lower half, holding it up by the sheet corners. He'd look quite comical, fumbling and dragging the white sheet behind him, if it weren't for the current circumstances.

He stared at her, eyes boring into her. He just looked at her expectantly with his puppy dog eyes, a mix of emotions, causing her to falter. She felt her resolve crumble, yet again, under his piercing gaze. Unable to bear it anymore, she ripped her eyes from his, letting a single tear roll down her already streaked face.

-------------------------------------

"Tess!" he exclaimed with worry as he noticed the single glistening tear. She was shivering uncontrollably, looking quite distraught. Her beautiful face was stained and blotchy. How he wished he could wipe those tears away and hold her in his arms.

With his spare hand he moved to comfort her. As he touched her shoulder, she flinched and stepped back, sending him reproachful looks.

"Tess, you're freezing!" he said. She'd obviously been in the shower so long that the hot water had turned to ice.

Ignoring his comment, she clutched her towel tighter to her body and continued to gaze at the bare floor. "I'm sorry," she muttered, letting another flood of silent tears escape her. "I can't... I just can't do this..."

She was going to do it again. She was going to push him away, just as she always did.

"Tess," he started, knowing too well it was already over, yet as damned determined as ever not to let her go... "I love you. I love you like _he_ never could! Don't do this..."

With his words, her flood of tears and soft sobs grew stronger. She still didn't look at him. "Evan... I'm sorry..."

Evan knew it was coming. It happened every time he got close to her, yet he never learned. He kept letting her break his heart again and again for no reason at all, except for his own stupidity. He had l_et_ her break his heart again and again. He was a fool to think she'd ever love him, the way he did her.

His heart could stand her no more. Anger was boiling up inside him like molten lava bubbling in a volcano. He was ready to explode.

"What's the bloody matter with you!" he yelled at her viciously, all his sympathies suddenly lost, "Can't you see what we have? Does Josh have the same connection with you as I have? Leave _him_!".

"Evan, this is hard enough already... if I haven't got my marriage, what else have I got?"

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. _That _was her excuse?

"What? Your marriage is meaningless anyway!"

"You might not understand," she retorted, "I've betrayed him... I'm just as bad as my mother..."

"You're not her Tess, you never have been," he started...

"Please Evan... just. go..." she interrupted, finally looking him straight in the eyes. She wasn't to be persuaded. He was lost...

"Right," he said, noticing the quaver in his voice, "see you at work". She didn't reply. "Forgive me if I'm late today, but under the circumstances, I'm _sure_ you'll understand," he added ruthlessly as an afterthought, dragging himself and the bed sheet from the bathroom.

Once back in the bedroom, he grappled around the floor to find his strewn clothes, quickly dressed, and made a dash for the front door. Tess hadn't left the bathroom. He reached the door, avoiding the bathroom, and made his exit. It was probably the last time he'd ever visit the police residence...

-------------------------------------

This will all fall down, like everything in the world

This too must end, and all the words we said

We can't take back

-------------------------------------

A/N: As usual, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again, thank you Em n jakc, the faithful reviewers you two are! Whilst you harass me to continue this story, might I nudge you two as well? hint hint, wink wink nudge nudge. I love the work both of you produce and I want more... so hungry for it...

I apologise, for I feel this is my worst chappy to date. Just reads rather awkward and clumsily to me methinks.

Meh, anyway, you don't want me to blab. Shall I continue with the story now...

-------------------------------------

This will all fall down, like everything in the world

This too must end, and all the words we said

We can't take back

-------------------------------------

10:30 and he still hadn't arrived. His shift had started half an hour ago and He'd left her house almost two hours before; it shouldn't have taken him that long to get home and change. He was being late on purpose, just to frustrate her. _You deserve it too,_ her conscience argued with her; _you've screwed him around just to protect your sorry self!_

Ignoring the little voices in her head, she tried to keep her mind on the stack of paperwork in front of her, she couldn't help but overhear Ben and Jo whispering...

"Jackie must have kept him up _really_ late last night," said Jo, grinning as broadly as a Cheshire cat.

"Wonder what his excuse will be," added Ben mischievously, "ten bucks that he says he '_slept in'_".

Tess wanted to scream at them to get on with their work, but how could she do it without looking suspicious?

PJ emerged from his cave.

"Oi Peej," called Jo, "willing to make a bet on Jonesy?"

Tess grabbed the roster in annoyance, pretending to be deliberating over next month's shifts. Jo was taking a few days off, so she and the guys would have to fill in a few more shifts...

"Ah, here he is, what kept you mate?" said Ben as the door swung open and Jonesy emerged.

His shirt was untucked and his hair was a frightful mess. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought he'd only just woken up.

"Your shift started half an hour ago constable," she said, keeping her eyes down on the roster and trying to keep her voice level.

"Sorry sarg," he replied, almost cheerfully, "slept in". A roar of applause and a few groans erupted as Jo and PJ reluctantly gave up their cash.

"Don't do it again," she said half heartedly, knowing well she couldn't tell him off on this occasion...

"Late night then Jones?"

"Get any sleep?"

"Have a good night," asked a few curious colleagues.

Jonesy grinned, despite himself, "aww yeah, wasn't so bad". Typically, Jo decided to press further, "so how _is_ the lovely Jackie".

Jackie. Tess had completely forgotten about her when Evan had turned up at the police residence the night before...

"She was fine the last time I saw her," replied Jonesy vaguely, playing along with their little game. They obviously thought he'd spent the night with Jackie and were now interrogating him. The conversation was making her feel less and less comfortable.

"That's enough," she interrupted forcefully, "Jo, Jones, patrol!"

"As you wish," muttered Jonesy, leaving the station without another word, Jo following excitedly.

He was gone and Tess could breathe once more. Even in that brief spell he had been in the station, she could feel the tension between them. All she had to do was go on like she always did; act oblivious and ignore his advances. It'd be tough, but it was the only she'd be able to survive...

-------------------------------------

Friday, some weeks later, Tess woke up feeling rather queasy. Josh was coming back tonight. He would only be back for the weekend, but the thought of seeing him made her feel sick to the stomach. It would be the first time she'd seen him sinceher 'encounter' with Evan. She refused to acknowledge that night as an_ affair,_ for it had been so much more than that.

Suddenly her stomach gave way. She rushed to the bathroom just in time to heave the contents of her breakfast into the sink...

Wiping her mouth, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked rather white and pale. Lack of sleep was getting to her. She couldn't get Evan out of her mind and it was taking its toll on her. That would all change tonight though, once Josh was back...

Another wave of nausea hit her. She doubled back over the sink once more, trying hard not to look at what she was vomiting up.

Panic struck her; she hadn't had her period in over a month.

A sinking feeling rushed up on her again, but this time it wasn't caused by nausea...

-------------------------------------

An hour later and she was back in the station, fiddling with papers. She had a pile of traffic reports and a few LEAP forms to occupy herself with. Unfortunately, her mind was elsewhere and a few files slipped from her grip.

Feeling like a bit of a git, Tess picked up the papers, put them aside and went to the kitchen. What she needed was a nice hot coffee; that would surely calm her nerves.

As she got a large mug and started piling in a few large teaspoons of instant coffee, someone came up behind her.

"Hey," said Evan in his deep, sultry voice, causing her to jump slightly. This was the first time the two of them had been alone in a room together since the 'incident'. "Hey," she replied, not so coolly.

"Heard Josh is back," he added, watching the way she flinched at his name. She didn't reply; he was only trying to get a reaction from her. What would happen if he found out _why_ she was nervous and jumpy though...

"Any sugar left?" he asked innocently enough, searching the cupboards.

"I think the Boss has it," she answered, faltering slightly. To her great relief, he turned and left the room.

She closed her eyes and breathed. She shouldn't panic when she knew nothing for sure. Perhaps after her shift she would visit the Pharmacy and pick up a test...

Before then though, she had a pile of paperwork to get through. She turned to go and ran straight into Jonesy. In shock, she dropped her coffee, letting it fall to the ground and smash to pieces.

Jonesy put down the sugar and grabbed Tess' arms. "You alright?" he whispered softly with a trace of concern in his voice. "Yeah," she muttered, gazing down at her wet shirt, "I.. I'm just gonna go change".

As she left for the lockers, Ben brought out the mop and started helping Jonesy clean the mess. Jo however followed Tess into the locker room and shut the door fast behind them.

"Alright Tess?" she asked, mimicking Jonesy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tess replied, forcing a smile.

"You don't fool everyone Tess," Jo remarked, a little less subtly.

Tess turned away from her, hiding her face in hope that she wouldn't see her gathering tears. She was too slow.

"Tess, you're crying," said Jo, placing a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

A tear fell down her face and suddenly she couldn't contain them; a problem she was having quite a lot lately.

"Oh Jo," she cried, as Jo hugged her close, "I'm such a mess". Jo smiled and pulled out a clean handkerchief from midair. "Feel like telling me about it?" Jo said warmly.

Tess took the handkerchief, wiped the tears from her face and stared up at Jo. She was smiling back at her, with a new degree of warmth in her eyes. She and Jo had never really been close so this was a side to her Tess had never seen. Right now, a friend was what she needed.

Jo led her to a bench where she forced Tess to sit and placed an arm around her to comfort her. "I'm so scared Jo," she started, quavering a little, "I've been vomiting and... I'm late... I think I could be pregnant..."

-------------------------------------

A/N: ooooh…. So now the question isn't 'is she' but 'who? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hullo again! I see that all three have been good to me and made me shout with glee! Thank you reviewers, aka jakc, em and bella! I was pretty depressed before; just came back from the AFL - Hawthorn vs. Essendon, and being a big bombers fan was quite disappointed in the outcome. You guys have just brightened my day though! Oh Bella, you have an interesting choice of fanfics coming; Look forward to the Pjomag thing! Loved Maggie so much in classic heelers.

Yep, next part peeps:

-------------------------------------

_Jo led her to a bench where she forced Tess to sit and placed an arm around her to comfort her. "I'm so scared Jo," she started, quavering a little, "I've been vomiting and... I'm late... I think I could be pregnant..." _

For a moment Jo didn't reply, but held her closer and watched in silence as she kept wiping at her tears. "Have you done a test?" Jo asked cautiously, as though she was not quite sure how to approach the situation. When she shook her head in reply, Jo continued, "I have to go pick up the lunches soon. If... If you'd like, I could go past the pharmacy and pick you up a pregnancy kit?"

Tess didn't answer. She knew she had to find out for sure, and she couldn't go to the hospital; not when Josh was due back in town...

"Would you?" she asked Jo, whom nodded and smiled reassuringly back at her. How Jo could keep cool and smile so enthusiastically was incomprehensible, but her presence was a great comfort. Tess wasn't going through her anguish alone.

-------------------------------------

"Lunch, boys!" called Jo as she walked in the door, pushing her way through the crowding blokes, "here you go". She handed out everyone's lunches, except for her own and Tess', then subtly winked at Tess to follow her to the locker room.

Once inside, Jo threw a bag at her. "Here, take it," she said in a rush, "your lunch is in there too. Better hide it before the boys start asking questions".

Tess peeped a glance in the bag. Seeing the pink pregnancy test kit, she quickly shut it again. It brought a strange feeling of impending doom...

"Thanks Jo," she replied, ripping the box apart, stuffing the stick into her pocket and hiding the box in her locker.

(A/N: Ok, I've never had to do a pregnancy test so I don't exactly know what they entail, so I'm guessing it's just a stick thing? meh)

Being as discreet as possible, she left Jo in the locker room and made her way to the toilets. Thankfully, nobody stopped to question her on the way. From now on it was simple. In just a few short minutes, she would know whether she had gone completely mad, or if her gut instinct had been right all along...

-------------------------------------

Tess had been in there for ages now. Her odd behaviour had been distracting him all day. She definitely seemed to be on edge. Infact, she'd been acting different towards him ever since they'd slept together, and that seemed like a lifetime ago. He had being giving her the cold shoulder ever since, and it was slowly eating at him. How she had managed to stay so strong was beyond him, as inside he knew that he was crumbling to pieces.

Today though, she seemed to be just as broken as he was. Maybe it was to do with the fact that Josh was returning from Melbourne today. Whatever the reason, something had definitely crawled underneath Tess' skin.

Jo looked concerned too as every minute or so she'd glance in the direction of the toilets, as if deliberating whether to go there or not. Her answer came when Tess walked out, her face looking quite red and blotchy.

He made to get up and follow, but Jo beat him to it. The two girls entered the locker room, leaving the door ajar.

Forgetting his resolve to ignore Tess, he jumped out of his chair and made his way to the locker room after the girls.

As Jonesy approached, he heard them talking inside. Somebody, probably Tess, was crying. Deciding it probably wasn't the right time to barge in, he turned to leave, then heard something that compelled him to stay.

"It was positive Jo, I'm definitely pregnant"

Startled, he lost his footing and accidentally trod on a creaky floorboard. They'd obviously heard him for in the next moment, they'd both reached the door and saw who their eavesdropper was.

The look on Tess' face was heart wrenching. She didn't look disgusted or disappointed in him, she just looked even more miserable.

"Tess," he began, hoping to talk to her. She gave no sign that she heard him however and quickly skulked back to her desk where she knew he wouldn't dare bother her, not whilst all eyes watched him anyway.

He glanced at Jo, but she too ignored him and went back to her desk. Ben, as usual, was oblivious to it all...

For hours, Jonesy tried to catch Tess alone, yet she always found some way to get away from him again. It wasn't till the end of the shift that he found his chance.

"Coming Jonesy, Tess?" called Ben, holding the station door open.

"Nah, I have to finish a few things here first," he replied.

"Tess isn't feeling the best, I think she'll give it a miss," said Jo, nodding in Jonesy's direction. 'Thank you' he mouthed back at her gratefully as she too turned and left. Now they'd gone, it was just Tess and himself left behind.

At that moment, she emerged from the locker room with all her gear in tow. She'd obviously been rushing to leave, hoping to beat him, and so looked very dejected to see him at his desk still.

Before he could open his mouth to utter a word, she interrupted, "I know you heard and no, I don't want to talk about it". She avoided his gaze and dashed off towards the door.

"Wait Tess," he called, hazardously ducking around desks to catch up with her; quite a feat in the dark too. He grabbed her arm, just as she opened the door to leave.

"We have to talk," he said cautiously, keeping a firm grip on her arm, "I could be the father..."

At this comment, her stern expression seemed to drop and she let go of the door handle.

"Tess..." he started, taking his hand off her whilst she turned to face him. Her eyes were filling with tears again, as they so often did nowadays, and she looked completely lost...

"It's not yours," she said firmly, interrupting him again, "Josh and I... weren't as careful"

And that was it. She walked out before he could argue, leaving him standing there alone to contemplate what she had just said. The baby wasn't his...

-------------------------------------

A/N: hum de dum, doo da day... methinks I just signed my own death warrant here...

(ducks flying objects her loyal readers chuck at her)

better go hide...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lateness.. and sorry but this is rather a short chapter. I would have added more, but I really can't as it all fits together in the conclusion of it all... yes, that's right, one chapter left after this one and it's finished, yaaaay!

Eeek.. umm nice noose... (tugs at collar nervously).

Knew you guys would hate me for that one...

Let's see if I can redeem myself:

(btw this chapter has coarse language)

-------------------------------------

_"It's not yours," she said firmly, "Josh and I... weren't as careful"_

_And that was it. She walked out before he could argue, leaving him standing there alone to contemplate what she had just said. The baby wasn't his..._

-------------------------------------

At home, Tess got out the DVDs and ice cream again, ready for another miserable night alone. She had no idea exactly when Josh would be back, but he was likely to be late as on most occasions he was. Just not tonight...

The door opened and in came Josh, lugging a very large suitcase behind him. "Hey Tess, mind helping me?" he asked abruptly, not even noticing her tears. When she stayed on the couch and didn't help though, he eventually came to her side.

"What is it?" he asked, only just noticing all the DVDs, the tub of ice cream, and her tear-stained face. He was leaning over the couch, peering over her lying figure, making her feel very small and insignificant.

Tess sat herself up, and forced herself to meet her husband's eyes. They were not nearly as full of concern as Evan's had been. Pushing this thought aside, she hesitantly braced herself, ready to tell him the news of the baby...

"Josh, I took a pregnancy test today..." she started with caution, scared of how her husband might react. As she had expected, his facial expression suddenly turned grim and sour. "And?" he replied with a hint of vehemence in his voice.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaky nerves and answered, "Positive".

Suddenly the end of the world arrived.

Josh's expression changed again, and now he looked at her with absolute disgust.

"How can you be pregnant?", he exploded, "I can't have a child now, not with my career on the roll! How could you let this happen?"

Tess had suspected he'd be upset, but she hadn't thought he'd be so harsh as to take it all out on her.

"How could _I, _let this happen?" she yelled even more ferociously back, "_You're_ as much responsible as I am Josh, so don't kid yourself! And I've got a career too you know, I didn't have this planned any more than you did!"

The tension in the room now was so thick that you couldn't cut it with a butcher's knife. Josh had turned a dark shade of purple and seemed likely to explode at any moment.

"It doesn't friking matter anyway, 'cause you're definitely not going to keep it!" he added bitterly with a venomous glare, just _daring_ her to challenge him.

She was completely stunned; Josh was a doctor, someone who fought to preserve and treasure life, not destroy it.

"I can't do that Josh, I can't _murder_ it!" she replied, losing the nasty tone, "I'm keeping it".

"Fine! If you keep it, I'll divorce you; it's your choice".

Tess stared blankly back at him, almost ready to shed more tears. She was devastated that he was taking this line with her. There was only one choice she could possibly make though...

"I.. I'm sorry Josh," she said exasperatedly, focusing hard on holding her eye contact with him, "I _can't _give it up".

"Fine," he replied melancholy, without any trace of remorse, "I'm moving out. Hope you're happy with yourself".

He dragged his suitcase back outside, slammed the door and left her...

-------------------------------------

A/N: Josh ain't a happy bloke, is he? Hehe. Hoped you didn't like him, I made him out to be a bit of a bastard here... but he needed to go for Jonesy's sake yeah? Well _I_ think so anyway. Please review – It's your second last chance!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I see I still haven't satisfied you lot yet, so here's my final chapter. Hope it works for you all; It's longer and mushier anyway. And now my story is complete! Hooray! Thanks for the reviews jakc, em and bella, they've been awesome! Without further ado though, here is chapter 8 (the big one – hehe):

-------------------------------------

Jonesy arrived at the station the next day a bit earlier than usual, hoping to catch a moment alone with Tess. As he walked in though, he saw he was the first one in. By the time it was ten o'clock, everyone had arrived but her. Then Jo walked in.

"Jo? What are you doing here," he questioned, "you're not rostered on today!"

"Yeah, Tess rang me last night and we swapped shifts".

"Is she alright?"

Jo frowned and replied solemnly, "she's just feeling a bit crook at the moment"

--

The next hour dragged by as Jonesy worried himself senseless over Tess. What was wrong? Had she told Josh about the baby? Was she sick or just miserable? He wished he could skip work to go see her...

"Jonesy," called Jo suddenly, emerging from Tom's office, "there's been an assault, gotta go to the hospital".

It was really_ perfect_ timing, he thought dejectedly. If Josh had returned just the day before, chances were he was at the hospital now and they would bump into him. Right now, Josh wasn't the one he wanted to see.

-------------------------------------

"Hey," said Jonesy sweetly, flashing his broad smile at the young lady behind the counter who flushed brightly in return, "we're here to ask Mr Lankin some questions regarding his injuries. Do you know where we might find him?"

"Just down the hall, room no. 7" said the lady, pointing him in the right direction. She was curling her hair seductively around her finger and batting her eyelids at him. Grinning, he exchanged a humorous glance with Jo, and they both headed down the corridor.

--

They spent less than ten minutes talking to Mr. Lankin, who was quite uncooperative, before emerging from the room. Unfortunately for Jonesy, he walked right into Josh.

"!#$, not you," swore Josh heatedly, obviously not in a very happy mood, "whatever you've got to say to me, forget it. I'm _not _changing my mind".

Obviously Josh was on something (or perhaps was just deranged) because Jonesy and Jo had no idea what he was talking about.

"What the hell are you on about," taunted Jonesy at Josh' retreating back, watching as he turned around and came back.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" asked Josh snidely, taking their blank faces for a no. "Right, well, obviously Tess has some dodgy birth control pills because she's bloody pregnant isn't she?"

Jonesy's short fuse began burning up, and he was getting near the point of exploding.

"Not my problem anymore now though, 'cause I've left her," continued Josh, stupidly unaware of how close Jonesy was to throttling his neck, "should've done that ages ago".

Before Josh had time to blink, Jonesy had him pressed hard against the wall and was coming in for the kill. Lucky for Josh, Jo had quick reflexes and intervened.

"Jonesy no," she yelled at him, forcing him to relinquish his grasp on Josh, "he's a pathetic piece of trash, don't give him the satisfaction he wants". Josh, looking quite shaken, faked a confident smile and trudged away from them.

--

Jonesy knew Jo was right; Josh wasn't worth the time of day. He couldn't help the murderous thoughts though that kept running through his mind as they made their way out of the hospital and away from _him_.

-------------------------------------

As they arrived at the Imperial to collect the lunches, Jonesy was still fuming. He'd always known Josh was a bastard, but he never thought Josh would be so cold as to walk out on Tess when she was pregnant with his child! She must be in a real mess at the moment...

They approached the bar and caught the eye of Chris' new recruit, Mark. "Hey Mark," said Jo brightly, quite opposite to the way Jonesy was feeling, "Chris around?".

"Yeah, parlour," he said, motioning with his head in the direction of the shut doors.

Jonesy approached first and barged his way through the doors. As he entered he froze, seeing Chris had a visitor with her. Tess had seen him enter and was now attempting feebly to wipe away her tears.

He and Chris quickly exchanged glances and she stood up, just as Jo entered. "Tess?" said Jo questioningly, just as Chris determinedly interrupted, "Jo, come help me with the lunches please".

Jo looked to be confused, but gradually she got the hint and followed Chris from the room, leaving him and Tess alone.

He made his way forwards and sat down opposite her in the chair Chris had just vacated. She didn't look up, but continued to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. How he wished he could take her in his arms and stomp away all her pain.

"Tess?" he whispered softly, tilting her chin towards him. His heart gave a huge wrenching jolt as he saw past her eyes and recognised the shadows hidden deep beneath. She was hurting.

Tess, aware that he was trying to read her thoughts, suddenly turned her head away and closed her eyes. "Go away" she muttered hoarsely.

He _couldn't_ just go away though. Maybe that was how Tess dealt with her issues, but not him. He had to tell her.

"Jo and I just bumped into Josh at the hospital," he said, watching her as her sulk became a frown, "he told us..."

"Right, so you thought now was the perfect chance to make a move on me then?" she interrupted accusingly, glaring at him.

He knew she would react like this, she always did. It was time to tread very carefully now…

"Do you_ really_ expect I'd do that to you when you're in so much pain?" he said whole heartedly, deciding to let his heart do the talking, "I mightn't of liked Josh, but I'm sorry he's done this to you".

Unexpectedly, she didn't yell at him again but looked emotionally overrun as her lip quivered and her eyes began to water again. "Why are you here Evan?" she muttered through her sobs.

He was taken aback. "Why? Tess, I _love_ you, and I care for you," he replied devotedly, spilling his heart to her, "I've accepted the fact that we can't be anymore than just friends though, I have to deal with that". She avoided his glance, but he could tell from the way she was breathing heavily that she was taking in every word. "I'm here as a concerned friend... nothing else".

The words hurt him like all hell to say, but he was gradually realising that she would never be his and it was about time he accepted that fact. He would never stop loving her though...

"Oh Evan, why are you so good to me? After everything, all the awful things I've said and done to you, you're still as good to me as ever..."

"What are friends for?"

"You've been more than a friend to me..."

She didn't hate him. That in its self was comforting to his aching heart. Maybe there was still hope for him yet.

"I'll always be here for you Tess, and the baby. I'd love it as if it were my own," he said, speaking each word true.

"But the baby, it's Josh's..."

"Doesn't matter; blood's not everything. Anyway, he... or she, is half _you_. How could I not love it with all my heart?"

This didn't have quite the desired effect, as she suddenly broke down into soft sobs and tears once more.

"I've been such an idiot!" she murmured, her voice still raspy, "I've been lying to you Evan..."

His heart skipped a beat. Every nerve in his body was suddenly tingling; whether from fear or excitement he didn't know. What was she saying?

"I'm so sorry Evan," she cried between sobs, developing the courage to face him again, "I... I have... I _had, _a husband, so I thought it was the easiest way, and you've got so much ahead of you, I couldn't tie you down... it seemed the sensible thing to do at the time."

What _was_ she saying? She was blurting everything out so fast that it was hard to understand her. "Wait, Tess, slow down... what are you trying to say..." he said hastily, worried now she mightn't continue.

She stared at him defiantly and answered, "I _lied_ Evan. I was on the pill very strictly with Josh. We hadn't... slept together for awhile so I stopped using it... then you came into the picture. I also found the condom you used, right after you left the house; it had split. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now..."

She watched him expectantly, waiting for some sort of reaction. He didn't know _how_ to react. Was she actually saying the child was his, or was he just imagining it?

"It's mine?" he managed to whisper, hardly daring to believe it in case he was just getting his hopes up as he usually did.

"It is," she answered, "no lies".

It _was_ his. _His_ child. Tess, the woman he loved and adored, was pregnant with _their_ child. They were going to be a family.

Evan broke out into a grin and literally jumped out of his chair. "Tess, that's fantastic!" he cried ecstatically, snatching her up in his arms and swinging her around. To his joy, she laughed along with him and when he placed her down, he saw she was smiling wide the first smile he had seen from her in a very long time. Not for the first time, he noticed how beautiful she was. She was his dream.

Tess brought her arms down from his neck and entwined her fingers with his own. She leant her head gently against his forehead and exhaled slowly. Her breath was like ecstasy and it caused his whole body to convulse against his control.

"I know it's taken me forever to say it..." she breathed, her whisper barely audible if it weren't for the fact she was leaning so close to him, "I love you; always have".

He'd waited a lifetime to hear her utter those words. He'd always know it, but to hear her say it was pure magic that lifted his soul to new elevated heights.

"Tess," he whispered back, caressing her cheek softly with his fingers, "you've no idea how much it means to me to hear that..."

Suddenly, she closed the gap between them. Almost timidly, she brought her lips to his and gave him the longest, sweetest kiss he'd ever imagined possible. Her lips were soft and luscious and everything he had ever remembered they were. Some form of electric energy jolted through him at her touch, igniting every sense in his body. Only _she_ could do this to him.

Shyly, she pulled away though, gently biting her bottom lip and taking a sudden interest in the floor. He lifted her chin again and looked directly into those familiar crystal blue eyes he so often got lost in. There was just one thing left to do to complete his fairy tale ending...

"I love you so much," he breathed nervously, feeling slightly giddy, "I want to live the rest of my life with you by my side".

Her eyes widened as realisation started sinking in.

"I want us to raise our child together, and be a family" he paused, taking another large breath, "marry me".

His heart hung loosely on a thread, performing a balancing trick that would end the moment she answered. He would fall to pieces if she said 'no'.

She didn't answer, but wrapped her arms around his neck again, causing him to falter slightly. Her smile was so broad that he couldn't help but smile along with her. Her answer was conspicuously clear when she sealed their fate with a single kiss, perhaps even sweeter than the one they'd shared only a moment before.

'"Yes"

-------------------------------------

I'm here for the hard times

The straight-to-your-heart times

Whenever it ain't easy

You can stand up against me

And maybe rely on me

And cry on me, yeah

From what I've seen

You're just one more hand me down

Cause no one's tried to give you what you need

So lay all your troubles down

I am with you now

-------------------------------------

A/N: And done! Hope you all liked it! Hehe, you are all too smart… was hoping to trick you all into believing it was Josh's baby, but alas, you didn't fall for it.

If you guys liked this fic, please read my other one, 'Never Lose Faith'. It's a T/J and a PJo one, but I feel it's more a T/J 'cause I certainly put more effort into that relationship. Also, I'm planning on writing a T/J/S fic set in current BH times, where Tess returns to Mt Thomas. Mightn't write it for awhile though as I have my exams coming up soon… scary…

Anyway, for the last time now, please review!

Over and out


End file.
